Para Sempre
by Mili Black
Summary: E se Kagome morresse, o que aconteceria com Inuyasha? Ele superaria a morte? Ela era seu foco... Voltaria a ser feliz? Encontraria um novo amor? UA


**Para Sempre Você em Meu Coração**

Foi sempre assim. Quando eu mais precisava, você estava lá. Nos momentos mais difíceis de minha pobre existência, você, incrivelmente, conseguia dizer tudo o que eu precisava ouvir no momento, ou não falar, sabendo que eu queria silêncio. Com seu jeito doce, gentil, você conseguiu me conquistar, pouco a pouco, com seu sorriso cativante, seu olhar amável, sua personalidade forte, porém maleável.

Kagome, Kagome. Por que você teve que partir? Estava tudo tão perfeito. Eu vivendo com você, compartilhando tudo. Estávamos felizes, vivíamos uma vida simples, mas éramos felizes. Casados, você e eu... Maldito acidente! Por que você tinha que está naquele maldito avião? Por quê? Por quê...?

Olhando para minha aliança na mão esquerda, a toco levemente, deixando uma lágrima grossa e amarga cair de meus olhos, deixando sua marca pela minha face. Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que você se foi. Passaram sete anos desde a sua morte, mas eu simplesmente ainda não me acostumei de viver sem sua presença. A saudade está me matando. Meus amigos lamentam, mas dizem para eu voltar a viver...

Mas, como, se você foi quem me deu a vida?

Você me fez crescer, tsc, me fez renascer.

Eu não tenho forças para levantar novamente. Eu caí no poço eterno da solidão, da angustia... E continuo caindo.

"Heh, que tal eu te fazer uma visitinha, Kagome?" Eu falo para o teto de meu apartamento. De _nosso_ apartamento.

Olho pela janela e vejo a chuva caindo fortemente pela grande Tóquio. O céu estava muito nublado, quase não se vê nada, além de ter possivelmente raios rasgando o céu.

Quem se importa?

Abri a porta de meu apartamento, e fui caminhando diretamente por um corredor, abri novamente outra porta e encontrei a escadaria. E fui a descendo...

Sim, eu não queria tomar um elevador. Não queria ficar perto das outras pessoas.

Passei mais ou menos dez minutos descendo essas escadas, e então, abri o portão e a chuva, como a gravidade manda, caiu em sobre mim.

"Porcaria, esqueci o guarda-chuva!" Que lindo, agora estou todo molhado!

Uma menininha que estava passando com a mãe olhou para mim e sorriu. Deve ter achado graça da situação...

Que ótimo, agora até uma pirralha vai rir de mim!

Bufei. Estava tudo indo de mal e pior.

Kagome... Agora eu lembrei. Nós sempre queríamos ter uma filhinha, ou um filhinho. Nós tentávamos, mas nunca conseguíamos...

Eu começo a caminhar pelas calçadas, olhando para o vago, ainda com a densa chuva me molhando dos pés a cabeça. Um trovão, dois... três.

Realmente, estava chovendo muito.

Um mendigo, que estava sentado na calçada de uma loja – que estava fechada – me parou. Eu o olhei, com cara de entediado e de que não queria falar com ninguém, mas parece que o senhor – que era o mendigo – não se abalou.

"Por acaso, o jovem teria algum trocado para me dar?" O mendigo perguntou.

Ele era velho. Bastante velho até. Tinha os cabelos cobertos por uma manta felpuda de tão velha que estava, de cor verde-musgo. Sua camisa estava rasgada na parte do ombro, e a manga que ainda estava intacta, ia até metade do broco, e eu vi que ela estava se desfiando. E uma calça com rasgos durante todo o percurso que fazia pelas pernas e um sapato velho e rasgado. Acredito que ele um dia foi amarelo. Eu pessoalmente sinto pena dele, mas no momento eu não estava com tanta paciência para isso. Mas mesmo assim, enfiei a mão no meu bolso o vasculhei, encontrando algumas moedas e joguei na mão do pobre homem.

"Obrigado meu jovem, que Deus te recompense." Ele me sorriu amistosamente. E eu retribui o sorriso, nem fazendo esforço para tentar parecer sincero.

"Senhor, se Deus existisse, ele não estaria me fazendo sofrer_". _E então voltei a seguir meu rumo, mas o velho me parou novamente. Ah, irritante...

"Preste bem atenção, meu jovem. Todos os problemas pelos quais você está passando, vão acabar. Você vai ver. Tenha fé." Ele me sorriu abertamente, deixando a amostra seus dentes podres, e alguns até caídos.

"Ter fé em um Deus? Não, obrigado". Respondi secamente. Onde ele queria chegar? Mas eu senti que sua voz estava falhando e seus olhos estavam lacrimejados. Coitado...

"Não importa. Apenas tenha fé." E dizendo isso, ele colocou as moedas que eu o dei numa vasilha lascada e começou a balançar para as outras pessoas que passavam perto dele.

"Tsc." É cada uma que me aparece. E assim, ainda sentindo pena do pobre, continuei meu caminho, de cabeça erguida – principalmente molhada pela chuva.

Cheguei ao local onde eu queria. A entrada do cemitério. Fui entrando... Ele estava vazio. Heh, acho que ninguém é louco o suficiente – tirando eu, lógico – de entrar num cemitério em plena tempestade.

Fui caminhando, e quando finalmente o encontrei, parei em frente.

O túmulo da minha Kagome...

Eu me sinto tão... Estranho quando eu chego aqui. Não consigo encontrar a palavra certa.

Eu, ajoelhando, em frente ao seu túmulo, passo a mão delicadamente em sua foto. Tão linda, tão meiga...

Sinto mais uma lágrima cair pelo meu rosto, seguidas de mais outras. Pode fazer anos que isso aconteceu, porém, a ferida é recente. Ainda não cicatrizou, ainda não se curou...

Eu fico de quatro, me apoiando com o cotovelo, chorando, soluçando.

"Não, não, não, não... Droga! Por que Kagome?? Por que?? Eu me sinto tão culpado... Não te aproveitei o suficiente... Não aproveitei de nós dois o suficiente... Por que antes eu fui tão cego?? Por que só pude passar três anos junto à você?? Eu te amo!"

Eu chorei... E choro. E preciso disso.

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou, e nem me importo. Só sei que quando eu finalmente parei de chorar, ainda ajoelhado, olhando para as minhas mãos, sinto alguém tocar meu ombro.

"Você ainda sente falta dela, não é?"

Uma voz extremamente doce, eu ouvi. Olhei para a mão que me tocava. Era fina, delicada, com as unhas pintadas de uma cor clara. Olhei para cima e vi uma moça, de aparentes vinte e cinco anos, seus cabelos eram de um castanho claríssimo, quase loiros. Estavam presos num rabo – de – cavalo, mas deu para perceber que eram extremamente cacheados e volumosos. Seus olhos eram uma cor de mel, misturado à um verde extremamente claro, não soube identificar direito, mas sei que é uma combinação perfeita. Seus lábios eram rosados, e possuía um sinal ao lado do olho direito.

Eu passei minha mão sobre meus olhos marejados e voltei a olhar para o túmulo da _minha_ Kagome.

"Sim..." Respondi vagamente. Não queria companhia. Queria aproveitar minha solidão.

"Ela era bonita." A escutei dizer, mas novamente, não fiz muita questão.

"Sim."

"Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa." A escutei novamente. Estava alheio a tudo... não entendia direito o que ela falava.

"Sim." Respondi novamente. Estava tão vago que nem reparei quando ela soltou meu ombro.

"Você só sabe falar isso?" Ela perguntou, um tanto aborrecida.

"Sim..." Respondi. Para quê tanta insistência?

"Tudo bem. Eu sei que não deveria me intrometer, mas você está todo molhado, e a chuva cessou. É melhor você ir logo, se não pode pegar um resfriado." O tom de voz dela era exigente. Quem ela pensa que é?!

"Não. Eu prefiro ficar aqui."

"Uau! Você falou mais que uma palavra. Já é um progresso em tanto!" O tom de voz dela era divertido, mas não deixava de ser doce. E isso estava começando a incomodar...

"Feh. Muito engraçada você é." Eu me levantei e a olhei, com a mesma expressão.

Ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans simples, e colada ao corpo, uma bota pequena – pelo que pude perceber – e um casaco de lã azul-marinho com uma listra branca em horizontal no meio dele, além de estar com uma capa de chuva e um guarda-chuva na mão direita. Ela definitivamente _não_ era feia.

"Obrigada" Ela sorriu. "Qual o seu nome?" Por que ela precisava ser tão simpática?

"Inuyasha." Respondi, amargo. Era para eu já ter ido embora, mas minhas pernas não me obedecem. Deve ser porque fiquei muito tempo numa mesma posição.

"O Meu é Lílian, mas pode me chamar de Lily, caso você queria saber" Sim, ela sabe ser ofensiva e inofensiva ao mesmo tempo.

Eu dei as costas para ela, voltando meu olhar para o túmulo.

"Tudo bem?" Ela perguntou. Maldição,será que ela não entendeu que eu **não** quero ser interrompido?!

"Não." Respondi secamente. Certo, agora ela vai embora!

"Que ótimo!" Okay, eu **não** escutei isso. E não, ela não foi sarcástica.

Fiquei em silêncio, agora olhando para o céu. É, realmente parou de chover, só que está nublado...

"Eu morro de medo de tempestades. Não sei nem como eu consegui vim para cá, eu só sei que alguma coisa estava me chamando pra vir aqui. E quando eu te vi, entendi que era você." Impressão minha ou a loirinha acabou de me dar uma cantada?

"É o que? Você é doida?" A olhei, indignado. Mas, me sinto estranho na presença dela. É forte e confortadora ao mesmo tempo em que consegue ser incomoda e ofuscante. Eu não entendo.

Ela riu levemente. "Não, apenas segui meu coração. Sabe, você deve estar pensando que não sou japonesa, e acertou. É que meus pais são americanos, e eu também, só que nós viemos para cá quando eu tinha dois anos..." Sim, eu estranhei, mas também não pedi para ela me responder o porque. Essa garota é bastante simpática. Estou gostando de sua companhia.

Fiquei mais algum tempo em silêncio, mas não demorou muito para ela puxar assunto novamente.

"Qual é o nome dela?" Ela me perguntou.

"Kagome." Respondi.

"Kagome... bonito nome." Ela sorriu. A olhei novamente, e não pude evitar de retribuir o sorriso. Não com toda a disposição dela, mas retribui. Ela estava sendo tão gentil.

"Sim. Nós éramos casados há dois anos quando ela... morreu." Minha voz falhou. Eu amava, amo, e sempre amarei Kagome... é tão difícil falar sobre esse assunto.

"Eu sinto muito..." Ela respondeu, realmente sentida. "O que aconteceu?"

"O avião que ela estava caiu." Respondi secamente. Maldito avião... Eu disse que era para ela ter passado o natal comigo, mas ela teimou que queria passar o natal em Quioto, com a família. Eu iria depois... Parece que eu estava pressentindo.

"Oh... Não digo que eu entendo, porque eu realmente não entendo. Eu nunca me casei, nunca me apaixonei perdidamente... Não tem como eu saber." Ela respondeu. Senti um pesar nela, pois sua expressão ficou triste e sua voz melancólica.

Não sei como, mas eu senti uma necessidade de ficar junto à ela, pelo menos naquele momento.

Olhei novamente para o retrato de Kagome. Levei a ponta de meus dedos até minha boca, e os beijei, levando a mão até o retrato dela.

"Eu te amo, Kagome." Falei, respirando fundo. Meu coração doía, muito. Mas incrivelmente, uma pequena parte daquela dor se consolou no momento, graças a... Lílian. "Lílian é seu nome, certo?" Perguntei, a olhando nos olhos.

"Certo!" Ela respondeu entusiasmada.

"Quer vir tomar um café comigo?" Perguntei, sorrindo levemente.

"Sim... Mas antes, acho melhor você trocar de roupa!" Ela exclamou, divertida, apontando para minhas roupas.

"Realmente..."Respondi, com um sorriso amarelo. Ela tem um jeito tão ameninado, tão meigo.

Ao olhar pela última vez para o túmulo de Kagome naquele dia, senti em vez de culpa, uma paz. Confortante, relaxante...

Não sei porque, mas eu senti que hoje seria um dia especial. Muito especial.

* * *

_Inuyasha e cia não me pertence. Os direitos autoria dos personagens são de seu autor, contanto, a história é minha, portante, nem pense fazer plágio!_

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Tudo bem?**

**E aí, gostaram da fic??**

**Primeiramente, se haver erros de ortografia, é porque não deu para betar. ****Por favor, quero a opinião de vocês, seja ela boa, ou ruim, mas se forem criticar, que seja uma critica construtiva, porque palavrões e baixaria eu dispenso. **

**Deixem Comentários!**

**Beijos**

_**- Mili Black**__** -**_


End file.
